You're Not Sorry
by Elison Queen
Summary: Hinata tak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, kejadian malam itu terasa begitu nyata sampai akhirnya.../ Warning inside!


**Sumarry :**

Kau selalu berkata padaku "maaf, maaf, dan maaf, Hinata. Aku menyesal." Setiap kali kau melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi, maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Seperti yang aku lakukan, sebelumnya.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sarat dengan misstypo, Gaje, Abal-abal, AU, OOC, etc -_- semuanya jadi gado-gado**

**Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Romance**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**.**

"_**You're Not Sorry"**_

**1st Chapter**

**© Elison Queen ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Semuanya datang?"

Pertanyaan Neji kuabaikan. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi lagi mengganti bajuku untuk ketiga kalinya. Pantulan bayangan diriku di cermin masih belum membuat hatiku puas. Tapi sebenarnya masalahnya bukan pada baju. Aku harus berhenti menyalahkan penjahit dan memulai diet. Aku harus mempersiapkan baik-baik semua kebutuhanku untuk pergi reuni ini.

"Semuanya datang, Hinata?"

"Oh ya, semua—nya datang, Neji. Semuanya sudah janji—termasuk Ino."

"Kudengar Ino baru putus dari pacarnya. Bukan begitu?"

Sejak kapan kakakku satu satunya ini tertarik pada gosip? Sejak kapan juga aku punya pikiran untuk memakai _Make Up_ seperti ini? Neji memperhatikanku dari pantulan cermin. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian dan ketidakmengertian. Dia pasti bersyukur terlahir sebagai laki-laki.

"Ino memang baru putus dari pacarnya," kataku buru-buru, sebelum Neji mengomentari tindakan barbar yang baru saja kulakukan. "Berita bagus buat para laki-laki, ya kan?" Aku berkata sambil memakai sedikit _blush on_. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan demi penampilan yang mengesankan. Neji masih memperhatikanku. Apakah kakakku itu lebih suka aku berdandan? Atau lebih suka aku tampil natural seperti biasa? Aku berputar menghadap Neji yang berdiri di belakangku.

"_How do I look_?"

Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya tanpa berkomentar. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kenapa harus mengangkat dua tangan? Kenapa bukan dua jempol? Apa dandananku begitu menakutkannya sampai kakakku sendiri harus mengangkat tangan dan menyerah? Kuakui aku memang payah dalam urusan berdandan. Mungkin kurang latihan.

"Bagai—mana pendapatmu, Neji?"

"Menurutku seharusnya kamu reuni tiap hari." Kata Neji. "Jam berapa aku jemput kamu?"

"Jam sepuluhan, tapi ka—mu boleh datang lebih cepat kalau ingin ber—gabung."

"Baiklah, akan ku pikir lagi. Aku jemput kamu jam sepuluh atau SMS saja kalau selesai lebih cepat. Di rumah ini kita hanya berdua, Hinata. Ayah dan ibu masih di luar negeri. Ingat! Jangan macam-macam, ya."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Dulu, waktu SMP, aku adalah anak yang pemalu (sampai sekarang sih). Semua saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku terjadi di Konoha. Aku mempunyai teman yang bisa menerima aku apa adanya yaitu, Ino, Temari dan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Shikamaru berhasil merebut hati Sakura dan Temari. Kami berempat plus Naruto dan Shikamaru membentuk klub yang bernama KG yang artinya Konoha Gakure, nama yang aneh memang, tapi itulah tempat kami bersekolah pada saat itu. Neji, yang tak pernah mau bergabung, menyebutnya sebagai perkumpulan kaum hedonis.

Klub KG bubar setelah semua anggotanya menamatkan SMP dan melanjutkan ke SMA dan semua dari kami berpencar. Kami memang tinggal di kota yang sama, tapi situasi dan kondisinya sudah jauh berbeda. Berkumpul dan berhaha-hihi tak pernah mendapat prioritas.

Janji untuk tidak saling melupakan, tinggal janji. Setelah Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura, Naruto-lah yang selalu aktif menelpon semua anggota klub agar berkumpul di suatu tempat, tapi dia sendiri tidak datang.

Tahun ini semuanya berjanji akan datang, berkumpul di toko ramen yang dulu sering kami datangi. Tapi itu baru janji. Janji Ino tidak bisa dipegang. Perempuan yang satu ini harus dipaksa bersumpah di atas Kitab Suci. Lalu janji pasangan Temari-Shikamaru masih di tambahi catatan—kalau tidak ada halangan. Aku sendiri mengucapkan janji karena semuanya telah berjanji. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku juga berjanji.

Aku tidak hanya berjanji, aku dalam perjalanan menuju toko ramen sekarang. Jalanan lenggang, sopir taksiku seperti terobsesi pada film _Speed_, tapi aku merasa perjalananku lama sekali.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura menyambutku turun dari taksi. Dia memelukku. Lalu sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan perempuan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu sahabatnya, dia memperhatikan penampilanku _head to toe._

"Hinata, kamu tidak berubah!"

Aku pun membalas pujiannya. "Ka—mu sendiri tambah cantik saja, Sakura."

"Masa sih?" Matanya berbinar. "Aku senang semuanya bisa kumpul di tempat ini."

Sakura membawaku masuk ke dalam toko tersebut yang ternyata telah di-_booking _oleh Temari. (Temari memang anak yang kaya). Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Ino yang ternyata membawa temannya, tetapi pria dengan rambut raven duduk di sudut toko disisi yang berlawanan. Aku pun langsung menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan oleh teman-temanku. "Hai Hinata, kau makin cantik saja!" Pekik Ino. Aku tak tahu definisi cantik bagi Ino, tetapi _positive thinking_ sajalah. "Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini sepupuku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kau tahu, ternyata dia itu satu sekolah denganmu, Sakura. Apa kau kenal dia?" Ino melanjutkan.

Aku hanya terbengong mendengar nama itu. Sasuke Uchiha? Anak pemilik sekolah dan pemain basket yang pintar. Anak setenar itu masa aku tidak mengetahuinya?

Sasuke menatapku sekilas. Aku memang tahu. Aku bukanlah gadis menarik seperti gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Keluargaku memang kaya, tapi aku mau membanggakan kekayaan keluargaku, lagian itu semua bukan punyaku. Temari menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Temari kepadaku.

"Ti—dak, Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Ma—af, aku merusak acara kalian. Aku akan menyuruh Neji menjemputku sekarang." Aku langsung membuka tasku dan mencari handphone tapi usahaku dicegah oleh Ino.

"Tidak usah menelpon Neji, Hinata. Kalau dia sedang sibuk bagaimana? Sasuke sajalah yang mengantarmu. Dia membawa mobil kok. Aku tinggal panggil taksi saja untuk pulang, kamu bersedia kan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan. Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, kami terdiam. Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak mau dibilang sebagai orang yang sok kenal.

"Dimana Rumahmu?"

"Ap—pa? Hmm. Lorong sebelah sekolah. Kau bisa mengantarku sampai lorong itu saja, biar nanti aku berjalan kaki saja." Aku menjawab dengan seadanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Kata-kata Sasuke itu membuatku tertegun. _Singkat tapi jelas._ Bisa-bisanya dia membuat mukaku memerah karena malu. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Ketika aku hendak turun dari mobil, Sasuke memegang lenganku. Tak sempat aku melepaskan diri, dia langsung angkat bicara.

"Hinata, apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jantungku berdegub kencang! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Dan kau tahu apa jawabanku saat itu? Aku mengangguk. Kau tahu, aku MENGANGGUK! Oh _God_, kenapa bisa aku langsung menerima seseorang yang baru menjadi sekedar teman ku yang tak ku ketahui asal usulnya itu walaupun dia tenar di sekolah.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Yang aku ketahui dengan pasti, Neji bertanya tentang siapa laki-laki yang mengantarku pada malam itu. Ia marah kepadaku. Wajar saja, aku adiknya satu-satunya dan aku adalah seorang gadis.

"Kan sudah aku bilang Hinata, jangan macam-macam! Diantar siapa kau semalam? Kenapa kali ini kau membangkang sekali."

"Ma—af, Neji. Aku sangat menyesal. A—ku takut mengganggumu bila kamu kusuruh menjemputku pada jam setengah sembilan."

"Tapi, Hinata. Aku lebih takut bila kamu pulang bersama orang lain, Hinata. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Pokoknya janji! Hari ini, sudah pulang sekolah, langsung masuk mobil. Aku akan menunggumu di depan gerbang."

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Pasrah. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku yang satu ini. Aku pun menyesal kenapa menerima tawaran Ino tadi malam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Neji pun segera bangkit, mengambil kunci mobil kemudian mengantarku ke sekolah. Sarapan pun tak sempat lagi karena kemarahan Neji tadi menghabiskan waktu sarapan. Untungnya Neji dan aku tidak satu sekolahan.

Sampai di sekolahan, aku menuju ruang kelasku. Beberapa temanku ada yang sedang duduk di taman. Aku mengambil tindakan untuk pergi ke kelas saja. Membaca buku biologi yang tadi malam belum sempat kubaca. Saat sampai di depan kelas, aku melihat Sasuke dan sahabatnya, Kiba tiba lebih dulu dan seenaknya duduk di kursi dan mejaku. _Ayo Hinata, bersikaplah biasa saja. Dia hanya main-main_. Aku duduk di kursi lain dan membaca buku biologi ku. Dalam buku-ku sedang membahas tentang makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke datang dan memberiku sebungkus _potato chips_. Aku menggeleng menolaknya.

"Keras kepala, ayo makan!"

Aku langsung menolaknya, "Ma—af, Sasuke. A—ku tidak lapar."

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku yakin kau tidak sarapan. Karena kau melihat makanan di bukumu itu seperti orang kelaparan. Makanlah." Dia berbicara seperti itu tetap dengan gayanya yang _cool_. Astaga, aku merasakan pipiku mulai memerah. Tak lama berselang, para gadis "penggemar" Sasuke pun mulai berdatangan.

"Ah, Sasuke. Apa kabar pagi ini?"

"SASUKEEE! Makin hari makin cakep aja."

"Aaa.. Sasukee.." Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan yang di dengan Sasuke. Ia langsung menatapku sekilas dan kembali ke kelasnya bersama Kiba tetapi dengan susah payah.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Teringat akan kata-kata Neji, aku segera menyimpulkan buku, memasukkannya dalam tas dan berencana berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia berada di depan pintu kelasku bersama temannya itu! Karena aku pulang paling terakhir, mau tak mau aku harus mengahadapinya.

"Hinata. Ikut aku sebentar." Sasuke mencengkram tanganku.

"Ak—ku tak bisa Sasuke." Dengan menahan tangisku.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja." Sasuke tak mau melepaskan tanganku, walau aku meronta.

Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku ingin menangis sekaligus marah. Aku tak kuasa membendungnya, aku segera meluapkan semua kekesalanku. "Sasuke! Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa! Apa kau bisa dengar aku sekali ini saja? Apa kau mau aku dianggap kakakku pembangkang lagi karena aku pulang bersamamu, bukan bersamanya! Saat Neji mengganggapku pembangkang, apa kau tahu perasaanku?! Neji tak pernah marah kepadaku apalagi menganggapku pembangkang! Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Aku tertunduk dan menangis. Aku tak pernah menyangka aku bisa marah seperti itu kepada seseorang. Karena aku tak pernah marah sebelumnya. Kiba yang melihat ekspresiku yang seperti tadi-pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Hinata—, Maaf kan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti itu." Sesal Sasuke.

"Sasu—ke, itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Maaf aku menyalahkanmu padahal aku yang berbuat salah. A—ku harus pergi menemui Neji di gerbang." Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang basah karena air mata kemudian segera berlari. Aku masuk ke mobil Neji tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke lagi.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Hari sudah semakin larut. Aku baru saja selesai mandi karena itu kebiasaanku, mandi sebelum tidur. Tak tahu kenapa, hatiku tergerak untuk melihat handphone saat itu. Ada panggilan tak terjawab 5 kali dan dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Aku mengabaikannya saja. Tiba-tiba, handphoneku berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kulihat lagi, ternyata dari nomor yang 5 kali tak terjawab tadi. Langsung saja aku menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Hinata, apa kau Hinata?"

Seperti suara Sasuke Uchiha, segera aku akan mematikan panggilan tersebut, "Tunggu Hinata, jangan matikan ponselmu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Temui aku di taman depan lorong rumahmu itu."

Aku yang tak enak hati karena aku sudah marah-marah dengannya pun langsung menjawab dengan, "Ok. A—ku akan segera ke—sana."

Diam-diam, aku melangkah menuju pintu luar. Aku berharap semoga Neji sudah tidur. Aku melihat jam sekali lagi, jam sebelas malam. _Oke aku hanya akan pergi lima belas menit_. Pikirku. Aku mengenakan jaket berwarna biru yang merupakan pemberian dari nenek Tsunade.

Berjalan menuju taman hanya memakan waktuku sekitar lima menit. Aku menunggu Sasuke disana tapi Sasuke tak kunjung datang juga. Rasanya menyesal sudah menerima ajakannya tadi. Dua jam telah berlalu dan ini sudah larut malam. Untung saja besok hari Minggu. Menurutku, menunggu dua jam ini sudah membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku berancang-ancang berbalik menuju arah rumah tapi, aku dihadang oleh tiga orang penjahat yang sepertinya ingin merampokku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, tetapi tak bisa. Apakah ini karma karena aku telah melanggar perintah dari kakakku, Neji? Aku hanya bisa menangis. Samar-samar aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang menolongku dan dengan mudah melawan ketiga penjahat itu.

"Dimana rumahmu? Ayo aku antar pulang." Segera saja aku menunjukkan rumahku. Aku masih sangat shock dengan kejadian itu langsung pingsan. Aku menyadari, bahwa laki-laki itu menggendongku di atas punggungnya. Saat pulang kerumah, ternyata Neji telah mengetahui sejam sebelum aku pulang bahwa aku tidak ada di dalam rumah.

Laki-laki itu mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dan munculah Neji dari dalam.

"Permisi, apakah kau mengenali gadis ini?" Tanya Laki-laki itu sambil membawa hinata yang ternyata pingsan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ini Hinata, adikku! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kau apakan dia?" Dengan khawatir Neji bertanya kepada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Dia hampir dirampok oleh tiga orang penjahat. Aku mencoba menolongnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di taman pada tengah malam? Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara Sabaku."Kata anak yang ternyata bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Aku Neji, aku kakaknya Hinata—yang telah kau tolong ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kau dari keluarga Sabaku? Yang sukses dan kaya itu dengan perusahaan _Sabaku Corp_ yang dipegang Kankuro itu? Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Gaara. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tak sekaya apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku baru pindah kesini, kalau sempat mampirlah. Rumahku tiga rumah kekiri dari sini. Sebaiknya, aku kembali ke rumahku sekarang. Permisi."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Hinata, panasmu masih tinggi. Tak boleh keluar rumah ya, aku akan pergi ketempat Ino sebentar. Makanlah sup yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu di meja makan." Neji berkata panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk. Neji menganggapku mempunyai kemampuan mengigau yang aneh, jadi ia berpikir karena itulah sebabnya aku sampai ke taman malam tadi.

Tak berselang lama saat Neji pergi, aku mendapat telepon dari Sakura.

"Hina, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau mengigau sampai ke taman? Apa itu benar?"

"Saku, bisa kah kau kesini sekarang? Aku ingin bercerita kepadamu Saku. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Oke. Aku akan segera kesana, Hina, tunggu aku. Jangan kemana-mana."

Telepon pun ditutup. Aku tak tahu mau apa aku sekarang. Tiba-tiba, telepon berbunyi lagi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sakura. Apa lagi yang hendak kau tanyakan? Cepatlah kesini sekarang."

"Hinata, ini aku, Sasuke."

Aku tertegun cuku lama. _Kenapa aku mengangkatnya? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ Saat mendengar bahwa yang sedang menelepon itu adalah Sasuke, rasanya darah-ku memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"A—da apa?" Dengan nada sedingin mungkin, aku menjawab teleponnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tadi malam tidak datang, Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja, Neji menelepon dan meminta bantuanku."

"Ke—napa kau tidak memberi tahuku, Sasu—ke?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku-" Telepon langsung kututup. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu luar. _Ah! Pasti Sakura_. Aku langsung berlari dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku segera saja mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"A—da apa? Hmm .. Apa kau yang menolongku sema—lam tuan-"

"Gaara. Namaku Gaara Sabaku. Ya mungkin aku yang menolongmu semalam. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku memasak. Aku baru pertama kali hidup sendiri. Aku tidak tahu cara membuat makanan."

"Oh, itu. Jangan sungkan-sung—kan Gaara. Aku pasti akan mem—bantumu. Terima kasih ya, karena kamu sudah menolongku."

"Hn. Siap memasak?" Gara mengeluarkan satu kantong plastik yang besar dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, ke dapur!" Pekikku girang. Aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa aku terkena _Heart Attack_ yang tak biasa saat memandang wajahnya. Kenapa aku ini? Aku terus mengabaikannya.

Pertama-tama, kami memasak dari yang paling mudah, yaitu telur mata sapi. Kami bermain-main dengan telurnya. Telur yang dibawa Gaara ada 5 telur. Tetapi tinggal tiga karena Gaara dan aku memecahkannya.

Makanan kedua. Kami memasak sup kaldu ayam dengan sayur-sayuran. Kami memasak sambil bernyanyi. Gaara sangat dingin dan tertutup, tapi tak apalah. Setelah selesai memasak makanan yang kedua, terdengar pintu diketuk lagi. Aku menuju ke pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Hinata, aku senang sekali karena bisa kesini habisnya Naruto itu—." Sakura terdiam setelah melihat kedalam rumahku. "Sakura! Dia itu—."

"Y—a, perkenal—kan Sakura. Dia Gaara orang yang te—lah menolongku tadi malam."

"Hinata, aku kenal dia. Dia ini Gaara, keluarga kaya pemilik _Sabaku Corp_! Dan juga pewaris Sabaku Corp nanti. Perusahaannya sangat terkenal dan sering dibicarakan di televisi."

Aku langsung menatap kearah Gaara. Dia hanya menaikkan bahunya sedikit. "Kau tahu aku? Hinata saja tidak mengenali aku. Aku masih SMA, jangan samakan aku dengan Kankuro tua itu."

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno, sahabat baik Hinata."

"Su—dah cukup." Aku memotongnya. "Pantas sa—ja aku seperti pernah melihat—mu, tapi tak cukup mengenalmu. Kenapa kau ada di daerah sini? Bukan—kah jadwalmu padat _Mr. Busy_?"

Gara menjawabnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok kuah sup kedalam mulutnya. "Aku jenuh. Karena itu aku—."

"K—au melarikan di—ri?" Aku bertanya dengan hati hati. Dia hanya tersenyum saja. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!

"Gaara, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu, dan foto berdua denganmu?" Tanya Sakura yang sangat antusias dengan kedatangannya.

"Tentu boleh Sakura. Tapi kau harus merahasiakan tentang keberadaanku disini."

Tiba-tiba teleponku berdering lagi. Dari Sasuke Uchiha. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Hinata, ku dengar kau sedang sakit ya?" Tanyanya dengan gayanya yang khas seperti biasa. _Dingin _sama seperti Gaara_._

"Ap—pa pedulimu, Uchiha. Apa kau tahu, ak—u menunggumu dua jam disana. DUA JAM! Ketika aku ingin berjalan pulang, aku dihadang perampok. Kau bayangkan aku tak bisa bersuara disana. A—ku yang sangat bodoh saat itu masih berharap kau datang, Sasuke. Tapi kau tak datang menolongku."

"Hinata—Aku minta maaf. Aku khawatir kepadamu. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Ka—u tak pernah memikirkanku, Sasu—ke. Aku ini tak pantas untuk kau jadikan pacar. A—ku tak tahu, kenapa aku mengangguk pada malam itu. Sudahlah, aku sedang capek." Aku mematikan ponselku. Sakura menatapku dan memelukku. Gaara salah tingkah karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat ketika melihat seorang cewek menangis.

"Jadi," Sakura melanjutkan. "Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, dan tadi malam kau bukan mengigau, tapi kau menunggunya dua jam di taman. Apa-apaan dia itu! Akan kulabrak dia nanti."

"Ja—ngan, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mengahapus air mataku dan menatap Gaara.

"Apa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Terima—kasih."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah menuju kelasku. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Hinata, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku telah menabrak Sasuke! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam hatiku. Apa ini? Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat aku bertemu dengan Gaara. _Rasa sakit._

"Ma—af, Sasuke. A—ku harus pergi."

"Tunggu, Hinata. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Ka—pan,?"

"Sekarang."

"Ta—pi, guruku sebentar lagi masuk."

"Kita harus bolos bersama. Sekali ini saja, Hinata. Aku mohon."

"Ba—iklah."

Kami tiba di toko ramen tempat reunian kemarin. Aku hanya memesan teh hangat dan Sasuke memesan ramen.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kejadian malam itu."

"Suda—h cukup, Sasuke. A—ku tak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata?"

"Baiklah Sasuke, a—ku memaafkanmu. Ta—pi aku tak bisa lagi menjadi pacarmu. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa Hinata? Memang aku tak pantas buatmu. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali."

Setelah acara –bolos bersama- itu kami lakukan, Sasuke mengantarku ke rumah karena jam sekolah pasti sudah selesai. Aku melihat Gaara di depan rumah.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?"

"Di—a orang yang menolongku malam itu, Sasu—ke."

"Cih, dia hanya beruntung saja malam itu."

Aku turun dan langsung menyuruh Sasuke pulang kerumahnya saja karena aku lagi tak ingin berbicara panjang lebar lagi dengannya.

"Hai Gaara, sudah lama ya? Mau minta diajari memasak lagi ya?" Tanyaku kepada Gaara.

"Hn." _Sebenarnya aku menunggumu._

**~TBC~**

**Author yang bacod:**

**Yah, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 yang aku buat dua hari satu malam ini. Hehe. Ini Fanfic pertama aku yang mungkin gak akan ada apa-apanya dibanding yang lainnya. Capek juga sih ngerjainnya, tapi aku tetap semangat kok.**

**Aku minta maaf nih, chapter pertama ini kayaknya membingungkan. Saya akan membuat yang lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya**

**Akhir cerita ini udah aku tentuin, dan mungkin bakalan lebih seru.**

**Akhirnya, siapa ya yang bakalan dipilih oleh Hinata? Mohon Requestnya ^_^**

**Walaupun ini fic pertama aku, tapi aku agak ragu dengan yang satu ini. Mohon Review nya yah untuk saran ingin dilanjutkan atau dihapus aja.**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**NEED YOUR REVIEW PLEASE...**

**^.^**


End file.
